In some cases, a cellular Internet of Things (CIoT) is a scenario that a large number of devices, e.g., millions or billions of devices, may be served by a wireless network. The devices may range from stationary devices deep in basements to devices that have limited mobility speed. The devices may send and/or receive infrequent, small amounts of data. Examples of CIoT devices may include smart utility meters such as gas, water, or electric meters that may autonomously report utility usage to the utility provider via the wireless network. Other example of CIoT devices may include environmental monitoring sensors that may be placed randomly in a geographical area to monitor air or water quality. In some cases, short message service (SMS) may be used for a device to send and/or receive a short message up to 140 bytes/octets in length. The infrequent and small amount of CIoT data may be included in the short message and delivered to the network by SMS.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.